Blinded by Love
by LOTSloverCSS
Summary: A battle with an unexpected visitor from the Underworld causes a life-altering change for Richard and Kahlan. Will they be able to cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blinded by Love

**Author:** LOTSoflove

**Characters:** Richard / Kahlan / Zedd / Cara / Darken Rahl / Surprise Visitor

**Rating:** PG-13 / T

**Timeline:** Happens after the episode "Touched"

**Story Type:** Angst (of course!) / Romance

**Spoilers:** Anything from Season 1 and Season 2 (up through Touched)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it, just love to write about it.

**Summary:** A battle with an unexpected visitor from the Underworld causes a life-altering change for Richard and Kahlan. Will they be able to cope?

**Blinded by Love**** (Chapter 1)**

Never-ending pain and sorrow can be heard cutting through the thick mantle of darkness. A literal sea of bodies as far as the eye can see, moaning and writhing in agony that never ceases. The stench of death continually hangs in the air, blanketing everything.

A lone figure cuts his way through the dank shadows, on a mission to find a former ally. He has a proposition to make, a proposition from the Keeper. If accepted and followed according to plan, it would eliminate the Mother Confessor, the last of her kind. There would be no more Confessors. Ever. And she would at last be here in the Underworld…with him.

XXX

The forest was peaceful and tranquil as he walked amongst the towering trees. He breathed deeply, embracing all the smells; absorbing it and taking into himself. This was his second home, where he felt most relaxed and at peace.

He could also think more clearly here in the comforting shelter and solitude. It was here he often came to work things out. It was to the trees that he would tell his deepest secrets and desires, his biggest worries and frustrations, his angers and his hurts.

Always there for him, they never violated his trust or divulged his secrets to anyone. They knew of his anguish over the loss of his father, the hurt of his brother's betrayal and death, the horrors of discovering he was a Rahl, and his deep passionate love for his Confessor.

The trees knew everything about her for he had never left anything out about his Confessor – the smile she gave only to him that made his heart soar, the graceful way she walked and carried herself, how her brow furrowed when she was upset, her deep blue eyes that he could drown himself in, her fierceness in the face of battle, the glimpses of the vulnerability of the little girl that she kept hidden deep down inside that only he got to see.

They also knew of the heart-rending pain that lay exposed between them, unable to express through physical contact the passionate love they shared.

And now as he passed amongst his friends, running his hand gently over their rough exteriors, his thoughts were once again consumed with the one his thoughts always drifted to.

Lately, though, his thoughts had been occupied with what had taken place just a few days ago. The look of sheer horror on her face after he was confessed, the heart-breaking sorrow in her eyes at seeing him in love with someone else, how beautiful and nervous she had looked when he had met her in the clearing to make love to her, the heated desire that flowed through them – her desire for him, his desire to please her as ordered.

Even now thinking back, it killed him to know how much he had hurt her. Even though it was all beyond his control, he would never forgive himself, vowing to never be the cause of that look in her eyes ever again.

She had looked so beautiful laying there under him, leaves in her hair, her face flushed with heated desire. Brushing his fingertips to his lips, he thought he could still feel the pressure of her lips fervently pressed against his. He relished the feel of her hands roaming over his body, the excitement of her straddling him with heated longing in her eyes that almost penetrated through Annabelle's magic to his soul.

Even though he had been confessed, he was still very aware of what was happening, the sensations, urges, and moans that came with every touch, every act performed for pleasure.

He also painfully remembered again how she had pushed him off of her, pushed him away from her, watching her slowly walk away from him with her head hung in torment as she clutched her dress to her chest. At the time he had been so confused, but later he completely understood why she couldn't go through with it.

While it had been his body, it hadn't been his heart. She wanted both and he couldn't blame her. It would be the same for him. He wanted the whole woman – heart, body, and soul, not a woman with a Rada'Han circling her neck to suppress her powers. He wanted the woman he fell madly and passionately in love with just as she had wanted the man she had fallen just as deeply in love with.

He had told her that a part of him wished she would have gone through with it. He had been torn, torn by his over-riding desire to be with her, to be the one whose children she would bear. Even now the thought of making a baby with her, of creating life with the woman he treasured above all else sent a warm rush of longing to course through his body.

The other half of him was glad she hadn't gone through with it, relieved she had stopped it before they had gone much farther. He wanted their first time together to be everything he'd always dreamed it would be. He wanted to be able to give her his all – his body, his soul, his heart. He wanted the life they would create together to be a life created out of their passion and love for one another, not a life created from an order or from a heart that at the time belonged to another.

As he came to the end of his sanctuary, Richard was startled from his thoughts by the site before him. It was a site that brought him to an abrupt halt. It was as if time and life had suddenly ceased to exist. There was only him and there was only her.

Kahlan sat on an outcropping of rocks that stretched into the middle of a spring. Dressed solely in her black corset and skirt, she was breathtaking to behold.

He breathlessly watched her as she ran her fingertips across the top of the water as she pondered the ripple effect her touch had made. She reached down, pulling her black skirt up until it stopped at the top of her thighs. The site of her smooth, bare skin caused the Seeker's breath to hitch. It was as if she had just physically reached in and removed all the oxygen from his lungs.

Slowly, Kahlan dipped her toes in the cool water, a serene smile spread across her angelic features. The site of her was so peaceful it warmed his heart. It was all he could do not to go to her, lay her down, and make passionate love to her.

As she sat running her toes through the water, sadness crept into her eyes, the serene smile fading; a look of sorrow replacing the smile that had just been there.

How long he had stood frozen watching her, he had no idea. Her sad countenance broke his heart, knowing that she was still dealing with what had almost occurred between them and with also knowing she was the last Confessor.

He knew that if he didn't figure out a way for them to consummate their love without her powers affecting him, she would be gone. Gone to find a mate to carry on the line of Confessors. Anguish gripped his heart at the thought almost suffocating him. He would never let her go; he would find a way. They deserved to be together, to have the life that they both so desperately wanted above all else.

"Spying on the Mother Confessor?"

Richard spun around, embarrassed to have been caught watching Kahlan, to find Cara standing behind him, a smirk spread across her face. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't even heard her approach.

"No, I wasn't spying. I was hunting for food," Richard quickly replied, turning back around to see if Kahlan had heard them. He looked to find that she was gone. Disappointed, Richard turned back to the Mord'Sith, a questioning look on his face.

"You told me to meet you here in the woods after I gathered wood and started the fire…you wanted to teach me to hunt for food…"

"Oh, right," he responded, suddenly remembering he had told her that.

"I still think this is pointless. Mord'Sith do not hunt animals, we hunt people."

"Cara, everyone pitches in and does their share," he sighed, exasperated to be having this conversation for the hundredth time.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Yes, Lord Rahl. Whatever you say, Lord Rahl."

Richard laughed at the derisive attitude with which her words were spoken. "Cara, you don't have to keep calling me Lord Rahl, you know. You can call me Richard."

"I don't think so Lord Rahl."

She amused him to no end. She would definitely be a challenging project, but he was bound and determined that he was going to bring out her humanity one way or another.

XXX

The cool feel of the water on her feet had caused her to shiver as the evening breeze drifted through the trees. Deciding she had played long enough after replenishing their water supply in all the water skins, she'd made her way to her dress and boots she had left on the shore.

While getting dressed, Kahlan heard voices. Peering through the bushes by the spring, she could see Richard and Cara talking, but was too far away to make out their words. Richard was laughing at Cara who had rolled her eyes at him. They were so at ease with one another, so comfortable together.

Sadness quickly seeped into her heart, paving the way for the jealousy that soon followed. What did he see in her? What was it about her that made him trust Cara so much? The fact that Kahlan and Richard had spoken little since he'd been confessed didn't help matters either.

Kahlan knew she shouldn't be so jealous, but she couldn't stop the onslaught of envy, hurt, and resentment that washed over her. Cara could give Richard everything that she could not - physical love and a family.

Tears began to pool in the Confessor's eyes as she watched Richard and Cara disappear back into the woods together. Heartbroken, Kahlan dropped to her knees, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

…and the angst just keeps rolling right along!...

**Blinded by Love**** (Chapter 2)**

Richard watched as Kahlan packed up her things. She'd been unusually quiet and withdrawn since returning to camp last evening after filling their water skins. The sadness he had noticed in her when he saw her at the spring had only intensified, her eyes obviously red from crying.

Concerned, Richard had taken her hand and asked her what was wrong. The feel of his hand holding hers caused a surge of sparks through her body. Kahlan slowly pulled her hand from his and tersely replied 'nothing, I'm fine,' giving him a weak smile that did absolutely nothing to reassure him.

Unconvinced, Richard had remained close to her all evening, aching to take all her hurts away. That night as he laid down on his bedroll next to hers, Richard had wanted nothing more than to feel her body lying snuggly against his, to hold her close as they fell asleep.

Kahlan, sensing his thoughts, had laid down with her back to him, wanting to avoid any intimate moment with him. It broke her heart, but she just couldn't bear it…not right now at least. There were so many emotions swirling around inside of her; she was so confused.

He had reached out his hand to touch her shoulder only to pull it back at the last second. He lay back down, tears stinging his eyes, feeling every aching beat of his heart as he starred sleeplessly at the countless stars overhead.

Tears streamed down, soaking her cheeks as she spent another restless night filled with taunting, desperate dreams of the man she loved, but could never have.

Even now as they packed up camp, worry weighed heavily on his mind, disheartened by the distance Kahlan had put between them. He decided to let her be today, but would not let it continue tonight. Whether she liked it or not, he would be forcing her to talk to him. It was killing him not to be able to talk to the one person he loved and trusted most. He was not going to let her go nor was he about to allow her give up on them.

With a renewed sense of resolve with a plan to confront Kahlan tonight, Richard pulled out the compass that would eventually lead them to the Stone of Tears. After a skirmish yesterday morning with a band of D'Haran soldiers still loyal to the ideals of Darken Rahl, Richard was anxious to get moving, hoping to avoid further encounters. He hated killing any more than he had to, knowing that with every person they killed, they sent another soul to the Keeper.

"Which way today, _Lord Rahl_?" Cara inquired; adding emphasis to the 'Lord Rahl' just because she knew it annoyed him.

"Seems to be pointing west," Richard muttered, deep in thought, but also ignoring the over-emphasized title.

"Well, then that's where we're headed," Zedd grumbled, never one to be a morning person.

Slinging her pack over her shoulder, Kahlan fell in step behind the grumpy Wizard and Cara, Richard leading the way. Glancing back, Richard noticed Kahlan bringing up the rear of their little group. He didn't like her back there alone, much preferring her to be as near to him as possible. He knew she could take care of herself in a fight, but he never ceased fearing for her safety.

Sighing in frustration, Richard turned his focus back to the orb. Snapping the compass shut and stuffing it back into his pocket, he continued leading their little band ever closer to their destination. They could not get there soon enough.

Sealing the rift and eliminating the threat of the Keeper weighed heavily on Richard's mind. Even though done inadvertently, it was still his fault the rift existed. He would not rest until it was sealed forever. Until then, Kahlan and everyone else were in constant danger.

XXX

Having travelled the good part of the day with only brief stops to rest, they had made good time as they followed the compass. The sun's descent in the western sky was signaling the day was quickly coming to an end. Richard was starting to feel like he could relax a little, happy that they'd had a pretty uneventful day for once.

Kahlan had remained behind the group all day, speaking little and lost in her own thoughts. Richard decided they would set up camp as soon as they found a good spot. Then, he was going to take Kahlan someplace they could be alone. He would not allow another night to pass without making her talk to him.

As Richard began the search for a place to set up camp, he had the sudden sensation that something wasn't right. Quickly scanning the area, Richard came to an abrupt halt, causing the others to stop also.

"What's wrong, Richard?" Zedd asked as the Seeker unsheathed his sword.

Zedd's answer came immediately with the appearance of a group of D'Haran soldiers rushing from the woods, swords drawn and ready for a fight.

Dropping her pack, Cara flipped her agiels into her hands, ready to protect Lord Rahl at all cost. Kahlan, daggers drawn, was more than anxious to release her pent up frustration and anger.

As the soldiers rushed towards them, realization swept through Richard. These were the same soldiers they had sent to the Keeper just yesterday. They hadn't had time to burn the bodies and Zedd had been too drained from the fight to be able to conjure Wizard's fire.

"They're Banelings!!" Richard shouted to the others as he rushed to greet the nearest soldier with his sword, quickly slicing through his neck.

"Bags!" Zedd grumbled to himself, angry for having to fight an enemy they had already killed yesterday.

Cara was wielding her agiels with her usual Mord'Sith talents, taking on two soldiers at a time. Glancing back to check on Kahlan, Richard saw something that rattled him to his core.

Kahlan was fighting a couple of D'Harans when someone he thought he'd never have to see again suddenly appeared from the woods. The Wizard Giller was standing there, watching Kahlan, an evil glint in his eye and a smirk on his face.

Unnoticed by the Confessor, Giller raised his hands towards her just as Kahlan finished off one D'Haran and clutched the throat of another. As her eyes widened and darkened with the release of her powers, Giller unleashed his magic onto the Mother Confessor.

Kahlan, suddenly finding herself in agonizing pain, threw her head back as she released a bone-chilling scream. Bright light shot out from her blue eyes, momentarily blinding those around her.

"KAHLAN!!" Richard frantically screamed, shielding his eyes from the intensity of the light streaming from the Confessor's eyes. Swiftly finishing off the soldier he'd been fighting, Richard rushed towards Kahlan.

The light shooting from Kahlan's eyes ceased as the Confessor finally released her grasp on the D'Haran, both collapsing to the ground. Filled with rage, the Seeker charged straight for Giller, running him through with his sword.

"It's not over, Seeker," Giller taunted with his last few breaths. "Master Rahl and the Keeper will have the Mother Confessor…" Giller's head fell to the side, a smirk frozen on his face.

Panting heavily with fury, Richard dropped his sword and ran for his fallen Confessor, panic raking through his heart. Falling on his knees at her side, he gripped her shoulders. "Kahlan…Kahlan!"

Richard held her face in his hands as he anxiously waited for Kahlan to open her eyes, desperate to see her bright blue eyes he loved so much. Getting no response, Richard screamed for Zedd who, with Cara, had just finished off the remaining D'Harans.

Zedd and Cara rushed to Kahlan's side. Zedd knelt down on her other side as he began to run his hands over her, assessing her injuries.

"Zedd, what did Giller do to her?" Richard demanded, Giller's words still echoing through the Seeker's head, striking fear in his heart.

"I'm not sure," Zedd muttered, deep in concentration. "She doesn't appear to have any physical injuries…I don't understand it…"

"The soldier she confessed is dead," Cara interjected, kicking the D'Haran with the tip of her boot.

"Dead? She was in the process of confessing him when Giller blasted her with his magic. She couldn't have killed him…" Richard muttered, confused.

"Well, whatever Giller did to Kahlan must have intensified her Confessor's powers to the point of killing him," Zedd surmised.

"But what exactly did Giller do to Kahlan?" Richard was quickly becoming more frantic about her condition the longer she remained unconscious.

"I'm not sure yet, but I…" the Wizard began before being interrupted by a moan escaping Kahlan's lips.

Gazing back down at his Confessor, relief started to wash over Richard as he watched Kahlan slowly regain consciousness.

"Kahlan, are you alright?" Richard desperately asked, cupping the side of her face as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Richard?" she slowly responded, eyes still closed. She felt so dizzy and her head was throbbing.

"I'm right here, Kahlan."

Slowly, Kahlan opened her eyes. "Where? Richard…where are you?" Kahlan asked, feeling very disoriented, panic slowly building.

"Kahlan, I'm right here; I've got you," Richard replied, confused. Panic gripped him as he gazed into eyes that were just moments ago bright blue, but now were black as night.

"Richard, I can't see you…" Kahlan began; panic rising in her voice, tears stinging her eyes. She was looking all around her, but all she could see was nothing…nothing but darkness.

There was no light, no faint images, no forms or shadows, no outlines of things, no faces…no Richard. Everywhere darkness; inky blackness cloaked everything around her.

Richard desperately tried to keep his own panic out of his voice as he helped Kahlan to a sitting position, casting a bewildered look toward Zedd.

"Kahlan, just sit up for a minute; maybe your vision will clear in a moment or two," Richard suggested as he pulled her to him, desperately willing her to be alright.

Kahlan frantically clung to Richard as she tried to control her breathing. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on what had happened. She remembered trying to confess a D'Haran soldier and then being hit with powerful magic. Her vision went white with a blinding light, her power surging through her stronger than even when she is under the ConDar. Then everything went black. Giller had done something to her, but what? And how did he get here?

XXX

Again bodies everywhere; an ocean with no beginning and no ending. Bodies thrashed about in agony, crying and moaning because of the tormenting pain that never ceases not even for the briefest of moments.

Again, a lone figure cut his way through the dark shadows on a mission to find the Wizard that had failed him. Giller had not delivered Kahlan Amnell as promised. For those who had failed Darken Rahl and thus the Keeper, the punishment was much more severe, agony beyond imagination.

"Giller, you have failed me. You have not delivered the Mother Confessor to me as promised," Darken Rahl seethed with anger. She was supposed to be here with him now, being broken to do his bidding, here to please him. Having her in the Underworld would end the line of Confessors permanently and also diminish the Seeker's chances of finding the Stone of Tears.

Rahl knew of the deep love between the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. By taking her from him, the Seeker would not be able to go on as before. Not to mention, it would also bring great pleasure to Darken Rahl to inflict such pain on his brother.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I had no idea that the spell would react the way it did while the Mother Confessor was using her powers. It may still work yet and bring her to the Underworld," Giller was desperately seeking to postpone his punishment for failing for as long as possible.

"We won't know the results of your magic on the Mother Confessor for a while yet. You'd better hope that it works. You won't want to see me again, Giller," Rahl threatened as he walked away. He would get Kahlan Amnell one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the awesome comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Blinded by Love**** (Chapter 3)**

Having set up camp in a nearby clearing, Zedd and Cara went about finding something to eat for supper while Richard tended to Kahlan. Try as he might to push his own worry aside in order to be strong for her, Richard's concern for her continued to intensify. They had no idea what Giller had intended to do to Kahlan or if more danger was yet to come.

Richard had led Kahlan to a log to sit on while he laid out her bedroll. She had said little since realizing that she couldn't see. Now that they were finally alone, Richard sat down next to her. He gently took her hands in his, startling Kahlan who pulled away from his touch.

"It's alright, Kahlan. It's just me," Richard soothed as he took her hands in his again, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. "Are you…"

"I'm fine, Richard," she cut him off, knowing what he was going to ask her.

No, she wasn't alright, but she had to be strong. She was the Mother Confessor, the last of her kind…and now she was blind. A blind Mother Confessor. How was she supposed to be able to determine if people were telling the truth or not? Would she still be able to confess people if she couldn't look into their eyes, into their very souls? A single tear escaped, trickling down her cheek against her will. She was not going to cry she silently resolved.

"Kahlan, you're not fine," Richard pushed a little farther, seeing the tear escape her lifeless eyes. He silently begged her to not shut him out, to not push him away.

"Richard, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. My vision will come back," she adamantly replied, trying to convince him as well as herself.

"I'm right here with you, Kahlan. We'll get through this together, I promise," he told her as he pulled her to him, circling his arms around her.

Kahlan couldn't help but melt into his warm embrace. She was terrified that her vision would never return. How could Richard still love her like this? Why would he ever want to be with someone that couldn't see him? It was bad enough that they could never consummate their love for one another, but now this? The barriers that separated them just seemed to keep mounting.

Richard deserved so much better than her, someone who could give him so much more…someone like Cara. She once again felt her heart begin to crumble at the thought of Richard with someone else, but she refused to stand his way of finding true happiness.

XXX

Later after supper, Kahlan sat deep in thought by the fire, questions and emotions building like a violent volcano inside her mind and heart. Insecurities she had always tried to keep buried began to resurface, assaulting her. Fears about still being able to protect Richard and continue to help him in his quest to find the Stone of Tears washed over her like a damn broke free. She felt so helpless, so useless, only serving to further anger her. Anger caused resolve to harden inside her soul; she had never been and never will be helpless.

As Kahlan sat quietly by the fire, Richard pulled Zedd aside. "Zedd, is there anything you can do for Kahlan?" Richard asked as he watched the woman he loved stare blindly into the fire.

"I'm afraid to try anything just yet, my boy," Zedd grimly replied. "We don't know what kind of magic spell Giller used or what exactly his intentions were. I'm afraid if I just start trying spells to restore Kahlan's eyesight that it may trigger something far worse."

"Just before Giller died, he told me that it wasn't over yet, that Darken Rahl and the Keeper would have Kahlan," Richard informed his grandfather as he internally shuddered at the thought.

"That's something else to consider. Giller was sent by Rahl and the Keeper which means that he likely had both additive and subtractive magic. I have only additive magic. If someone were able to help Kahlan, they would likely need to possess both types of magic."

"So, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Richard sighed in frustration. Watching her now, he had never felt so helpless in his entire life.

"Let me think about it. I still may be able to come up with something. We'll just have to wait and see how this plays out over the next couple of days. This may only be temporary, but we should prepare ourselves, Richard, that this may be permanent."

Zedd didn't have the heart to tell his grandson the rest of what weighed on his mind. If Kahlan's vision was permanently lost, they would have to take her to Aydindril. It would be too dangerous to allow her to continue with them as they searched for the Stone of Tears. There was no way they would be able to care for and protect her while at the same time try to find the Stone. He knew his grandson's mind was reeling with what had happened and now was not the time to bring it up, but they would have to make some decisions soon if things didn't resolve.

Richard closed his eyes against the heat of tears that threatened to escape. He hated having to stand idly by and watch the one he loved suffer. He was the Seeker. He had defeated countless enemies, survived training by a Mord'Sith, been possessed by a past Seeker bent on being reunited with his Confessor, had come back from the future to return to Kahlan and eliminate Darken Rahl, faced screelings and Banelings, only to be rendered powerless by something as simple as blindness in the one who held his heart.

Placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder, Zedd continued, "Richard, there's nothing more we can do tonight. Why don't you try and get some sleep? You never know, things may be better tomorrow."

"Then again, maybe they won't…" Richard softly replied with a heavy sigh as he slowly made his way back to Kahlan.

After helping her into her bedroll, Richard pulled the blanket over her, pressing his lips to her temple. "Kahlan, I'll be right here all night if you need anything."

Laying down in his bedroll right next to hers, Richard took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze to let her know that he was right there. "I love you, Kahlan…forever, no matter what. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Richard," Kahlan softly replied, her voice cracking with emotion.

Keeping her hand in his, Richard lay on his side and watched her until she finally drifted off to sleep. He silently prayed that Kahlan would be alright. No matter what happened, he would never leave her nor would he ever love another woman the way he loved her.

He wished more than anything that he could abandon his mission to find the Stone of Tears, that he could just take Kahlan away from here and build a life with her. He wanted nothing more than to marry her, to have a family with her, to take care of her forever. He knew in his heart that they could be together; the problem was convincing Kahlan.

And now with her eyesight taken from her, Richard knew that the battle to convince her that his love was absolute and unshakable in the face of her powers had just become more challenging. He loved her - powers or no powers, eyesight or no eyesight.

The thought suddenly occurred to him. If Kahlan couldn't see, could she still confess someone? Richard had no fear, already believing they could be together without harming him, but Kahlan still feared it. She would no longer have to fear if she could no longer confess someone. Richard decided to ask Zedd about her powers later. Right now, all that mattered was Kahlan and making sure she was going to be alright.

XXX

Richard woke up the next morning, Kahlan's hand still in his. She'd thankfully had an uneventful night; Richard not so much. Worry had kept the Seeker from having a full night's sleep. He kept waking to check on Kahlan to make sure she was alright. Now as he stared at her, he silently prayed that her eyesight had returned.

"You can stop staring at me, Richard. I'm fine," she murmured to him, eyes still closed.

"How could you…"

"I may not be able to see, but I can still tell when you're staring at me," she said with a small smile as she opened her eyes, her irises still black as the darkest night.

Richard's heart sank, seeing the absence of those blue eyes that used to greet him every morning. Seeing those murky black eyes only served to strengthen Richard's resolve to take care of her and help her through this no matter what.

"Alright, so you caught me. Can you blame me for staring at the most beautiful woman I've ever met?" he replied, a smile spreading across his own face.

"Plying me with compliments isn't going to help you this time, Seeker. I'm not completely helpless; I will adjust to this. It's just a temporary obstacle."

"I know, Kahlan…and I'll be here to help you. Now, I'm going to take you with me to go get cleaned up before breakfast," Richard informed her as he released her hand and stood to pack up his bedroll.

"Oh, you think so? You'd like that wouldn't you?" she replied with a smirk as Richard grasped her forearm and helped her up.

'_You have no idea'_ was what shot through his mind; however, he replied, "Nothing would please me more than to help you in every possible way."

"I think I'll try to manage myself, thank you," Kahlan responded with a blush.

"Kahlan, you are not going to go down to the lake by yourself. I can have Cara take you if you'd rather," he offered, knowing how the obstinate Confessor would feel about the choice.

"Fine, you can take me. But I am warning you, Cypher, if I even suspect for a moment that you're sneaking a peek, you'll need more than a healer," she threatened. Even through the blackness of her eyes, Richard thought he caught a glimpse of a twinkle in her eye.

"I promise I'll behave," he said, taking her hand in his and leading her toward the nearby lake, their packs slung over his shoulder.

"It's bad enough that he's trying to turn me into a hunter, but now he wants me to be a nurse-maid?" Cara sneered, muttering under her breath.

Zedd chuckled to himself. He had no doubt that even though blind, Kahlan could certainly keep the Seeker in line. Cara being a nurse also added to his amusement as Cara shot him a glare that could melt steel as she left in search of breakfast.

This was definitely going to be difficult for them all, but not as difficult as it will be for Kahlan and Richard. This was going to be the ultimate test of their love. Zedd just hoped their love for one another would survive this. Deep down he felt they would for there was no magic in the world stronger than love.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so mean for leaving you hanging where I did, but you will be rewarded momentarily, I promise!

**Blinded by Love**** (Chapter 4)**

The closer they got to the lake, the more nervous Kahlan became. This was going to be so awkward, but it was much preferable to spending time with Cara or relying on her for help. Kahlan was still dealing with the death of her sister, tolerating Cara only for Richard's sake and safety.

She was doing her best dealing with losing her eyesight, trying to be strong while the internal turmoil kept twisting and churning deep inside her. This was only temporary she kept telling herself. She had to stay strong for Richard or he would send her away. Then he'd be alone with Cara and Zedd, giving Cara the chance she would need to make him hers. But wasn't that for the best she kept asking herself.

Kahlan was torn between the woman that controlled her heart and the Confessor that ruled her mind. Her heart believed the man who held it, believed there was hope that they could be together. Her mind, on the other hand, told her it was impossible, that she wasn't being fair to Richard and to let him go.

Kahlan was suddenly jarred from her thoughts when she tripped over a partially exposed tree root. Richard quickly turned and grabbed her as she fell forward into his arms.

"I've got you," Richard murmured, keeping a tight hold on her until he was sure she had her balance back. "We're almost there; just a few more feet."

Huffing in frustration, Kahlan pushed her hair back out of her face, annoyed that she was so helpless. If her eyesight didn't clear soon, she didn't know how she was ever going to survive this. Holding onto Richard's forearm, Kahlan continued to let Richard lead her to the lake.

"Ok, we're here," Richard told her as he set down their packs. "Would you like me to help you untie your dress?" Richard asked her, futilely hoping she would say yes.

"I think I can handle it myself this time," she replied with a slight scowl, but unable to stop the flutter in her stomach at the thought of him undressing her. She wanted him so desperately that it tore at her heart. Richard was so confident that they could be together that she almost believed it. She wanted to believe it, but the consequences outweighed taking the risk.

"Alright, but I'll be right here if you need me. Now, the water is about fifteen paces in front of you. To your right, there are tall grasses that jut into the lake. I'll be just on the other side of those grasses if you need me. Here's your soap and I laid your towel for you by your feet."

"I'll be fine, Richard," Kahlan attempted to reassure him, but it was no use. He was not going to be placated until they were safely on their way back to camp.

"Ok, I'll be right over here," Richard said in resignation, as he made his way to the other side of the tall grasses.

"You're not peeking are you?" Kahlan called out as she let her Confessor's dress fall to the ground and started unfastening her black corset.

"No, I'm just over here getting undressed too," Richard called back. He did try to look through the grasses as he undressed, but only to make sure that he could still keep an eye on her while keeping his promise not to peek.

Kahlan could tell by the distance of his voice that he was indeed quite a few feet away from her. She tried to relax, but the thought of him undressing on the other side of the grasses only served to add to her frustrations. She wished she could sneak a peek.

Cautiously, Kahlan made her way to the water, exactly fifteen paces in front of her just as Richard had instructed her. It was unnerving wading into a lake that you could not see, surrounded by things you could not perceive. Fighting down the terror that had been lurking inside her since she lost her eyesight, Kahlan took a deep breath and made her way deeper into the water.

The cool water felt so good on her skin; it felt so good to get cleaned up. She dipped down under the water as she washed her hair.

"Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine, Richard," Kahlan answered back as she finished washing her hair. She couldn't help but smile to herself at Richard's over protectiveness. With everything that had been going on lately with Cara and Richard being confessed, it was nice to spend some time together, just the two of them even if she couldn't see him.

"If you need me to come scrub your back for you, I'd be more than happy to do it," Richard teased, knowing it would only rile her. He loved her fieriness, but even more he loved being the one to ignite it.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you Seeker?"

"You have no idea," he murmured to himself, picturing in his mind what she was doing now.

As Kahlan stepped to the side, her foot slipped on a small rock causing her to spin and lose her balance, suddenly becoming very disoriented. Quickly turning around, Kahlan anxiously tried to pinpoint her surroundings again. Her heart began to race. Anxiety quickly began mounting inside her as she desperately attempted to find the right direction to the shore, but all she could feel was water surrounding her and level ground under her feet.

"Richard?" she choked out, trying to catch the breath that panic was stealing. "Richard! Richard, where are you?"

The desperation and fear in her voice caused panic to tear at Richard's heart. He immediately swam to her, quickly grasping her forearms.

"Kahlan, it's alright…I'm right here," Richard soothed her; the fear in her face unnerving him. "What happened?"

Kahlan quickly threw herself into Richard's arms, trembling all over as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I lost my balance…I didn't know which way to go or how far from shore I was…"

"It's alright," he reassured her, stroking her wet hair as it clung to her shoulders. Feeling her skin pressed against his and the smell of lavender in her hair was making his head spin. She was intoxicating as it was, but here naked and in the water it was almost more than he could possibly stand.

Richard pulled away just enough to be able to look into her face. Taking her face in his strong hands, he pressed his lips to her forehead as he continued to whisper reassurances to her.

As her panic began to settle, Kahlan quickly became aware of Richard's firm body pressed against hers. A warm rush of desire flooded her system as an alarm began to sound in the back of her mind.

"We should probably head back," she whispered, barely able to find her voice. She so desperately wanted him to take her right here, but what she wanted didn't matter. She had to do what was best for him even if he didn't see it that way.

"Kahlan, it's alright…you won't hurt me…" he softly replied, voice laced with mounting desire as he kept his hands firmly on her face.

Leaning in, Richard placed a gentle kiss to her sweet lips. Surprised by the sudden feel of his warm lips against hers, Kahlan released a gasp, allowing his tongue entrance. Kissing her deeply, Richard released her face as he pulled her closer to him.

Kahlan moaned against his mouth, the feel of him touching her only further igniting her. Her resolve was rapidly melting as his hands moved over her moist flesh, his hardened body pressed firmly against hers. If she didn't stop it now, she would never be able to stop it.

Pushing away from him, Kahlan began shaking her head. "Richard," she breathlessly started. "We can't…I can't…I won't hurt you." Tears began to fall as her heart broke, imagining the pained look that she was sure was etched in his handsome face.

Hurt in his eyes, he pressed his forehead to hers. "Kahlan, we can and without you hurting me. I love you, Kahlan. One day I will convince you and we will be together, I promise."

He pressed one more tender kiss to her lips before releasing his intimate hold on her. Taking her hand, he led her shore, to her towel and clothes. Walking away from her with an aching heart on verge of breaking, Richard turned his head to look once more at Kahlan. She was so beautiful. He knew one day very soon, they would be together. And it would be beyond his wildest dreams.

XXX

As they walked back to camp hand in hand, the silence between them was deafening only further adding to their private torment. He knew it broke her heart just as much as his. Richard swore he was going to get through to her one way or another. Right now, though, he decided on a different approach.

"So, am I in trouble now that I got a peek at you?" Richard teased in an attempt to lift her spirits, casting a sidelong glance to see her reaction.

A small smile crept across her lips as she thought about how much he must have enjoyed that. "Well, I guess stopping you from making love was punishment enough," she sadly replied. "I think I've already punished so much more than you deserve."

Richard stopped, pulling Kahlan to a halt. Turning to stand in front of her, he gently grasped her shoulders. "Kahlan, the only way you could ever punish me is if you were no longer with me."

The heated finality in his voice almost made her believe him. She wanted to believe it, but honestly how could he not feel punished by her resistance to him, her inability to make love to him. It was pure hell for her; how could he not feel the same way?

Richard could tell by the expression on her face, she was struggling to believe him. "Kahlan, I'd rather be with you forever, not being able to make love to you or never seeing your beautiful blue eyes than to live for an eternity without you with me. That would be punishment."

"Richard, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just feel so…" Kahlan began, tears stinging her dark eyes.

"There you are Lord Rahl," Cara called as she approached them.

"Cara," Richard sighed with frustration.

Kahlan was finally starting to open up to him again, to talk to him, to tell him what was going on in her heart and mind only to be interrupted. He watched as Kahlan quickly stiffened, pulling herself back inside and away from him. His shoulders sagged with the weight of his heartache.

"Lord Rahl, you will be most pleased to see I have caught not one but two rabbits for breakfast," Cara smugly replied holding up her prizes.

"Very good Cara. We'll meet you back at camp in a moment," he quickly dismissed her with a glare that clearly stated 'leave now'.

Picking up on his clear message, Cara rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned to leave them.

"Richard, we should return to camp also," Kahlan said as she attempted to walk in whatever direction she hoped was the right one. She just couldn't talk to him right now, not after what almost happened this morning. The pain was still too fresh.

Running his hand through his hair, Richard let out a long breath before jogging to catch up with his Confessor before she took a fall.

"Kahlan Amnell, you can try to push me away all you want, but you're never going to succeed," he confidently told her as he grasped her arm, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. "I think you better let me lead the way back," he said, gently turning her back in the direction of their camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Things are really picking up here, gang. I'm getting more and more excited and I'm the one writing it! Thanks for all you who follow along and especially to you all who leave comments! Remember leaving a review only helps to make a better writer! :)

**Blinded by Love**** (Chapter 5)**

The sun was beating down on them as they made their way out of a rocky valley. Their travel had been very slow going with Richard leading Kahlan, her hand on his shoulder with Zedd and Cara far ahead of them.

"This is ridiculous," Cara spat out in frustration. "It's been almost three days and Kahlan's vision isn't any better. She's slowing us down."

"I know Cara, but there's not much we can do about it right now," Zedd attempted to calm her. "Kahlan needs us."

He knew that things with Kahlan were growing more serious each day that went by with her vision not improving. Their need to find the Stone of Tears was growing more desperate as well.

"We should leave her in the next town and then come back for her after we've sealed the rift," she suggested.

"Richard would never do that, Cara. You know that."

"He's letting his heart make decisions that his head should be making. He's blinded by his love for the Confessor. Sometimes you have to make decisions that are difficult to make for the good of others."

"Richard is very committed to those he loves, even more so with Kahlan. He will make the right decision about her. You just need to be patient and trust him."

Cara scoffed at Zedd's words, but did not reply. Decisions needed to be made and the longer they waited, the greater the danger to Richard.

XXX

"I think at the next town we come to we should buy some horses. It will make travelling easier for you," Richard suggested, deep in thought on how best to help his Confessor.

"I'm sorry, Richard. I know I'm only slowing you down," Kahlan softly replied, feeling the weight of burden she was bringing to them all but especially to Richard.

"Kahlan, you have nothing to apologize for. We're going to get through this together. I'm not about to abandon you or my mission," he heatedly replied. He never wanted Kahlan to feel that she was a burden to him. He felt so fortunate that she was in even in his life.

"Richard, thank you for taking care of me. I know it's not been easy."

Stopping to take her hand in his, Richard gently caressed her beautiful face with his thumb. "I'd do it all over again and more. I love you, Kahlan," he passionately declared. He pressed his lips to hers, sealing his profession of love.

"I love you Richard," she replied, tears stinging her eyes.

"Come on, we should catch up with Zedd and Cara. We'll need to make camp before it gets dark. Can you make it a little farther?" he asked with concern.

The last two days had been hard for her with the constant travelling, not being able to see where she was going even with Richard leading her. She had to pay constant attention to keep from stumbling or tripping. Although travel had been slow, it was really starting to take its toll. Richard had hoped to find horses sooner, but they had been far from the next town. They would hopefully be reaching the next town in another day.

"I'm fine, Richard. Let's keep moving," she replied, giving him that smile that melted his heart and made him feel like everything was going to be alright.

Richard knew she was just trying to be strong for him and it warmed his soul, but it did little to diminish his anxiety. She had still remained somewhat withdrawn over the last couple of days. Richard hoped with time she would be able to deal with everything she was struggling with and that she would let him help her.

Taking her hand in his once more, they continued on in pursuit of Zedd and Cara.

XXX

That evening after settling Kahlan in for the night, Richard sat by the fire deep in thought. There had been no change in her vision in three days now. Deep down Richard knew Kahlan couldn't continue on with him for much longer. It was far too dangerous. At the same time, how could he just abandon his soul-mate? His heart was completely at her mercy, but the Seeker in him was attempting to rule his mind.

Richard looked up to see Cara returning to camp after getting cleaned up. Seeing Kahlan was asleep and Richard was alone, Cara motioned him to follow her. Casting another glance at Kahlan, Richard quietly rose and followed the Mord'Sith to the edge of their camp and away from where Kahlan slept. Zedd had settled in for the night away from the camp as he sometimes liked to do.

As Richard approached, he could tell something was weighing on Cara's mind and had been for a couple of days now. Richard was pretty sure he knew what that something was.

"Lord Rahl, I need to speak with you," Cara began.

"What is it Cara?" Richard asked with furrowed brow.

Taking a deep breath, Cara replied, "Kahlan is not getting any better. You are going to need to make a decision about what to do with her."

"Cara, you know I cannot abandon Kahlan," he answered with a sigh, resolve set like steal in his brown eyes.

"I am not telling you to abandon her. I'm just saying that you're going to have to make arrangements for her, maybe in the next town. We could always come back for her after the rift is sealed and the Keeper is defeated."

"Just leave her with some strangers in a town she doesn't know? Kahlan is trying her best to hide it, but I know her. She's terrified."

"Lord Rahl, I am not trying to be cruel; I'm being realistic. After Kahlan spared my life, she made me promise to protect you if anything were to ever happen to her."

"Kahlan did that?" Richard asked, stunned.

"Yes, that is why she allowed me to rejoin you in your mission to find the Stone of Tears. It was to help protect you. She feared that as the last living Confessor, if something were to happen to her, you would be left unprotected. It was for you that she put aside her anger and revenge."

Richard swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat as his heart swelled with love for his Confessor. Her never-ending love and concern for his safety never ceased to warm his soul. Just when he thought he could never love her any more than he already did, she always proved he could.

"Cara, I can't leave Kahlan. She has always been there for me and I'm not about to abandon her."

"Richard, listen to me. The longer Kahlan stays with us, the greater the danger to you. You cannot protect her and save the world from the Keeper. You will end up getting killed trying to keep her safe. I swore to protect you, Lord Rahl, no matter what…even if that means saving you from yourself," Cara heatedly replied, frustration quickly building.

"Don't you think I know all that, Cara? Don't you think I've been wrestling with all this for the last three days? It's killing me to see Kahlan like this. Every sound I hear, every person we come across fills me with fear that I won't be able to protect her. She can't protect herself anymore and that scares me to death," Richard angrily replied.

All his frustrations, all his hurts that he'd had bottled up for the last three days of seeing the woman he loved suffering and in danger came spewing forth like a volcano. He wanted nothing more than to talk to Kahlan, for them share all their hurts, their anguish, to be able to comfort each other, but she wasn't ready yet and he hated to push her.

"That is why you must leave her behind until we get the rift sealed. I'm not telling you to leave her forever. I'm just telling you that you need to do it for her own good and yours," Cara said more calmly this time, seeing the pain in the Seeker's eyes.

She hadn't realized just how besieged he had been by all this nor had she ever seen a love like theirs. It made her yearn for a love so pure, so passionate and eternal. It almost made her want to fight all the harder for them to stay together, but her allegiance laid first and foremost with Lord Rahl. It was for his safety she fought for, for him that she gave her life.

XXX

Kahlan had drifted off to sleep only to be awakened by voices. Unable to see, Kahlan turned her head toward the sound of the voices. The voices were Richard and Cara…they were arguing. They were trying to be quiet, but she could still make out what was being said.

As she heard Richard arguing with Cara, she could feel the hurt and the anger in his voice…and it was because of her. The thought of causing him pain stung her heart and caused tears to begin trailing down her cheeks.

She had never meant to push him away; she was trying to protect him from herself. Everything inside of her wanted to take him and give him everything she had to offer, but she couldn't. She silently berated herself for allowing him to keep false hope that they could be together, for allowing herself to give in to his touch and kisses.

Kahlan knew that what Cara was saying was true. She was endangering Richard as well as the others and their mission to defeat the Keeper. No longer caring what happened to herself, Kahlan now knew what she had to do, what she must do to keep Richard safe.

XXX

Laying down in his bedroll next to her, Richard noticed a look of sadness on Kahlan's face as she slept. It broke his heart to see her hurting. He knew, though, that leaving her behind would crush her. How could he cause her further pain? Maybe there would be a healer in the next town, one that would be able to give Kahlan her eyesight back. With that flicker of hope in his mind, Richard soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, though, Richard awoke with a start, sensing that something wasn't right. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, signifying the start of another day. Looking to his left, terror struck his heart when he saw that Kahlan was gone along with her pack.

"Kahlan! Kahlan!" Richard frantically began shouting, waking Cara up in the process.

"What's the matter?" Cara mumbled in sleepy confusion.

"Kahlan's gone," Richard heatedly replied as he began fastening his sword to his side. Gathering up his things, Richard fought back the tears that threatened to overtake him. How could she have left like that in the middle of the night? How could he have not heard her?

"Where could she have gone? She can't see where she's going," Cara said, feeling somewhat concerned for the Mother Confessor's safety out in the woods blind and by herself. How far did she really think she was going to get?

"I don't know, but she must have overheard us talking last night. I'm going after her," he told her, his heart trembling with fear for his lover.

"I'm going with you," Cara said, replacing her agiels at her sides.

"No, Kahlan couldn't have gotten very far. Wake Zedd and let him know what's happened. I want you two to stay here in case she somehow manages to find her way back to camp. I'm going after her myself. This is between me and Kahlan," Richard adamantly replied.

Seeing the look of sheer terror and anger in the Seeker's eyes, Cara could only nod her acquiescence. She knew there was no use in arguing with him this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, Seeker gang, you will finally get what you've been waiting so patiently (or impatiently in some of your cases) for. I hope you enjoy it!!

**Blinded by Love**** (Chapter 6)**

Making his way through the woods, Richard paid little attention to his surroundings, consumed only by the erratic nature of the tracks he was following. This time he didn't care to absorb the sounds and smells of the sanctuary he loved so much. Neither did he care to share his hurts, thoughts or fears with the trees. Right now, he was only consumed with her. Finding her. Making sure she was safe. Making her talk to him and to trust his love. Nothing else mattered at the moment. Consumed only with finding her and making her his once and for all.

After following her trail for over an hour, Richard finally looked up to find what he had been looking for. The site of her made his heart soar while at the time caused anguish to wash over him. Kahlan sat leaning against a tree, wrapped in a blanket, starring blindly at nothing with tear stains on her face.

Cautiously making his way over to her, Richard's heart began to race. She appeared to be physically unhurt, but the emotional pain was radiating off of her in waves.

"Kahlan?" he gently said, careful not to scare her.

"Richard?" she softly replied. She hung her head now that he had found her. She should have known he'd never let her go, that he would follow her no matter what. She had been so desperate to get away, to protect him despite her own safety that she had forgotten about his tracking skills.

"Kahlan, don't ever do that to me again," he said, pain saturating every word said to her as he sat down in front of her. "You scared me half to death. The whole time I was searching for you, my mind kept reliving horrible things that could have happened to you. Why did you leave me?" he finally asked, cupping her face in his hands, making her face him even though she couldn't see him.

"I had to in order to protect you," she softly answered. She had not wanted him to see the heartache she felt inside from leaving him reflecting on her face.

"Kahlan, I'm fine. Why did you leave me?" he asked again, emphasizing each word, pushing her further, wanting her to talk to him. He was not going to let this go on any longer; they were going to work this out together.

"Richard, the longer I'm with you, the more danger I put you in. It's not safe for you if you're preoccupied with me," she finally replied, allowing him a glimpse of her internal struggles.

"You overheard Cara and I didn't you?" he sighed, angry at himself for not being more careful.

"Cara was right, Richard. I can't even take care of myself, how can I protect you? My eyesight is never going to come back. I'm terrified, Richard! I can no longer help you; I can no longer protect you. I'm just a distraction that's going to get you killed and I can't live with that! I love you too much to be the reason you die!" Kahlan was sobbing hysterically, exhausted and unable to hold back the dam of emotions any longer, finally allowing it to break free. All the hurt, fears, and frustrations came pouring out of her heart, washing over her, and finally setting her free.

Richard pulled her to him and held her as she cried. "Kahlan, it's alright. I told you before we'll get through this together. I meant it, Kahlan. I'm not giving up on you or us and I refuse to let you give up either, you hear me?" Richard heatedly told her, voice full of love and anguish.

Pulling back, Kahlan retorted, "but, Richard…"

"No, Kahlan, I refuse to let you go. We'll find a way to get your vision back and if we can't, then I'll just have to take care of you forever…just as I had always planned to do even before you lost your eyesight," he finished as he leaned in placing a gentle kiss to her lips, brushing her hair back from her face.

Feeling the gentleness and warmth of his lips against hers, she began to feel the building urgency and need rising from within her. She wanted him to take her, to make love to her, but her mind was still swirling with fear as well as desire.

Pulling back breathlessly, Kahlan tried to convince him they couldn't be together, "Richard, we…can't…"

"Kahlan, do you love me?"

"I love you with every beat of my heart," she whispered with longing in her voice.

"Do you trust me?

"I trust you with every breath I take."

"Then, love me now…trust me now," he softly, but urgently beseeched her.

The feel of his body so close to hers, his strong hands holding her face again, his lips brushing her skin, his musky smell – it was all so exhilarating. He was making it so difficult to deny her need for him.

Kahlan found she had nothing left to fight him. She did love him and trusted him with all her heart. Peace flooded her soul, pushing aside the fear that had lingered. Fear quickly giving way to the desire and passion that was demanding to be set free.

Richard began to cover her face in soft kisses. After placing a tender, loving kiss to each of her eyelids, he finally reached the place he wanted to be most – her soft lips. Capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, Richard pulled her even closer against his firm body.

Kahlan, quickly losing herself in the flood of desire that was washing over her with each and every kiss, parted her lips, beckoning him to enter and taste her. She ran her hands over the defined muscles of his back she could feel through his shirt, finally reaching his hair. Tightening her grip on his long hair, Kahlan's racing heart began pleading with him to never stop.

Lungs begging for oxygen, Richard reluctantly pulled away from her beautiful mouth to begin tasting her neck, pulling the blanket from around her, letting it fall to the ground. His mind was reeling with an all-consuming desire to take her, to have her, to make her finally know and feel just how much he truly loved her. Saying 'I love you' always felt so inadequate compared to what it was that he felt inside for her. There was only one way to express this kind of love.

Kahlan's hands released her grasp on his hair so that she could continue to explore every inch of his hard body. She may not be able to see him but she was going to make sure she felt every inch of him. Pulling his shirt over his head, her hands began exploring him, feeling every line of his defined muscles down his back, to his muscular chest, every line and curve of his abdominals. She had dreamed of touching him like this for so long.

A rush of heated passion flooded his already aroused system with every stroke, every touch his beloved made as she explored every part of him. Her touch, her hunger for him, her kisses were all so erotic he could no longer control his body's demand to have her.

Releasing his hold on her, Richard began untying her dress, following the path with warm, wet kisses as it fell from her shoulders. Her hands freeing his waist from his sword, she went to work on the laces of his pants. Her hands running along the top of his pants, teasing and taunting him before she reached the laces caused him to release a panting moan.

Richard could tell that even though blind, Kahlan was using her sense of touch to see what her eyes could not. Kahlan next began to trace his muscled chest with her lips, raking her teeth against his flesh and then massaging it with her tongue. Her sensual touch was igniting his body on fire, driving his desire for her to heights never known, making him crazy and his heart pound with need. He had to have her now.

A small voice in the back of Kahlan's mind was telling her to stop, but her awakened desire would no longer listen. She could no longer fight him. So much had been taken from her over the years – her mother, a father's love, her sister, her own desires for her life, and now her eyesight. She was not going to let Richard be taken from her too.

Discarding the rest of their clothes, Richard laid Kahlan down on the blanket and began blazing a trail of hot kisses along her soft flesh, exploring every curve of her body, delighting in how sweet her skin tasted to his lips, how intoxicating her gasps and moans of pleasure were to his ears.

Richard grasped her wrists, pulling her arms above her head. Holding them there with one hand, he began to torture her with tantalizing kisses that made her feel as if her blood was on fire as he slowly made his way back down her arms and to her breasts. Covering them with hot kisses, Kahlan arched her back, her body begging him for more.

"Richard, please…I need you now," she panted in desperation. Unable to see what he was doing was driving her insane with desire. Her body was demanding to be fully connected with him.

Before releasing his grasp on her wrists, Richard made his way back to her mouth, crushing his lips to hers; their tongues warring for dominance as their urgency to have one another began to take them to the brink.

Placing all her trust along with her love in him, Kahlan finally gave herself completely over to him as he joined with her, grasping his hair and clutching him to her.

As their bodies moved in perfect rhythm to their uniting hearts, neither had ever felt so complete, so loved in their entire lives. Nothing dreamt could compare to the actual moment of making love to the one who held your heart.

"Richard…" she cried out between pants for breath. The feelings and sensations he was invoking in her were pure ecstasy.

Hearing his name on her breath in the midst of passion was like a drug he could never get enough of.  
"Kahlan…" he panted, desperately searching for her lips. Finally finding them, he began to devour her all over again.

Engulfed in the waves of passion that repeatedly crashed over them, their bodies trembled as Kahlan's power was released. Even though blind, she held his heart and knew his soul. Already taken, her powers found nothing in Richard to claim for itself.

The thunderous clap that came with the release of Kahlan's powers resonated momentarily through Richard's body, but only served to heighten the passion of their love making, taking them completely over the precipice.

"Richard?" she breathlessly asked, panicked by the release of her powers. "Are you alright?" desperation rising in her voice, fearful she had confessed him.

"Kahlan, it's alright. I'm not confessed," Richard soothed, panting with the release of passion.

Tears began to trail down her cheeks at the thought that they were finally able to be together forever with no more fears.

"Shh, it's alright, Kahlan…I'm alright," he whispered to her as he feathered her beautiful face with kisses.

Richard gently pulled her into his arms as he rolled onto his back, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you, Kahlan, with everything I am." He had never known love could ever be like this as he wrapped his arms tighter around his lover, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you my Richard, forever," she softly replied as she lay with her head on his chest, her tears finally ceasing. She had never felt such peace, such pure joy in her entire life.

Moving to straddle him, Kahlan began to plant hot kisses starting at his forehead, moving along his jaw line, stopping momentarily to pleasure his lips before descending on his neck. As she moved on to his firm chest, Richard's head as well as his heart began to race with need to have her once again.

It was all he could do to keep his head firmly planted to the blanket. Every fiber of his being was screaming to roll her over and devour her, but he willed himself to let Kahlan explore every part of him. Her body moving over his was making his head spin as throaty moans escaped his lips. The sensations and excitement she was eliciting in him was unlike anything he'd ever dreamed possible.

Now lying within the warmth and comforting touch of their lover's arms, neither wanted to move. The promise of a future together had just been assured. As Kahlan starred at the blackness that was now her constant companion, the future just got a lot brighter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay on the update. Real life interrupted my writing and a little indecisiveness as to which direction I wanted to go next. Just couldn't make up my mind! Ok, hope you all like it!

**Blinded by Love**** (Chapter 7)**

The writhing agony that surrounded him and that he was enduring was unbearable. But he knew that if his magic didn't work on the Mother Confessor soon, the agony would rapidly escalate to excruciating.

It had been over three days and still no Confessor. It had been over three days and still nothing. If the Mother Confessor didn't release her powers soon, Giller knew that Darken Rahl would be back to keep his promise. Giller would experience sheer, unimaginable torture for all eternity.

XXX

Richard walked with a smile spread across his handsome face, his arm around his lover as they walked back to camp. Richard felt like he was floating with each step he took, reliving the love he had shared with Kahlan.

He had never imagined love could be like this. Falling in love with Kahlan had given him just a glimpse, the smallest taste of what loving her could be like, but it wasn't until this morning, until he had fully experienced love with her that he wholly understood it. And he couldn't wait to explore it, to experience her all over again.

All the fears, all the pain that had weighed her heart down for so long had finally been set free. Kahlan felt like her heart was soaring as she recounted his kisses, the feel of his lips against her skin, his words of love breathlessly whispered in her ear as he moved over her. What she had deemed as impossible had been made possible by the one she loved most. He had proven how true his love for her was. Never again would she have to fear her love for him or his for her.

"Richard?" she tentatively asked.

"Hmm," he answered, still relishing the feel of her body against his.

"We've solved the problem of being together, but we still haven't solved the problem with my eyes. I can't stay with you; it's too dangerous for you and the others," she softly said, dreading having to be separated from her lover now that they discovered they could be together.

"Kahlan, we'll figure out a way, I promise. I am worried for your safety, but I can't bear the thought of just leaving you somewhere."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Richard; it's you. You can't be worrying about me all the time when there are screelings, Banelings, and Creator only knows what else running around the Midlands."

"That's precisely why I want you with me; so I can keep an eye on you at all times."

"Richard…" she began.

"Kahlan, I know you think that your being with me is a distraction and puts me in greater danger, but it doesn't. Having you someplace else and away from me would be a far worse distraction. I would always be wondering how you were, if you were safe, if you were missing me as much as I was missing you, dreaming of your beautiful body and all the amazing things we did together this morning," he teased as he nuzzled her ear, his breath sending tingles down her spine. If he wasn't careful, she'd have to take him right here.

"Alright, you win…for now," she relented with a sigh. "How can I fight the Seeker, especially after what we did this morning?"

Richard cast a side-long glance to see a dreamy smile spread across her beautiful face. Even with eyes as black as coal, she was still the most breath-taking creature he'd ever laid eyes on. And she was all his and his alone.

Richard chuckled as he pulled her closer to him, turning to envelope her lips in a passionate kiss. Tasting her lips and exploring her mouth was an adventure he loved to undertake. Running his hands through her luxurious mane, Richard pulled her flush against him, wanting to absorb every bit of her.

"I take it you found the Mother Confessor and have worked everything out?"

Kahlan attempted to pull away from Richard's intimate embrace, embarrassed to have been caught by the Mord'Sith. Richard, on the other hand, was none too willing to end his journey of exploration, eager to once again fan the flames of the raging firestorm that blazed inside their souls for one another.

"Yes, Cara, I did. We'll be with you in a moment," he dismissed her, frustrated by her impeccable timing.

Cara was getting to be as bad as Zedd. Now there were two of them roaming about, intruding on their intimate moments together. Richard immediately decided he was going to have to do something about it especially now that they could be together. He was not about to have their love making interrupted by anyone, not even the Keeper himself.

Cara walked back toward camp, but couldn't help but smile to herself as she did. Deep down, she was glad that the Mother Confessor was back safely. Even though she had sworn to protect Lord Rahl's life at all cost, she knew that meant Kahlan as well. She learned last night by looking into the Seeker's eyes that the Mother Confessor was his life.

Taking her lips with his, Richard relished the feel of her once again, wanting nothing more than to run away with her. Reluctantly finally releasing her lips, he rested his forehead against Kahlan's and released a satisfied sigh. "I guess it's time to rejoin the real world. We should get back to camp. I'm sure they're worried about you, especially Zedd."

Sighing, she released her hold on his neck. "I suppose you're right. Besides, I'm starving," she replied, flashing him a coy grin.

"So, are you blaming me for that, Confessor?" he smirked.

"And who else's fault would it be? You were the only one I made love with this morning…not once but twice," she reminded him, a blush rising to color her cheeks.

Richard loved it when she blushed about their intimate moments, not that there had been many of them yet, but that was definitely something he planned on changing very soon. He also didn't need to be reminded of the events of this morning. He was still tingling all over from the memories of that beautiful exchange of passion.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to find something to satisfy your hunger," he breathed heavily as he leaned in to steal another kiss.

"If you two don't hurry it up, I'm going to throw cold water on you," Cara's exasperated words came crashing through the desire that had flooded their minds and bodies.

"Alright, we're coming!" Richard shouted to her, finally releasing his hold on his Confessor to take her hand as he led her back to camp. He decided he was definitely going to have to come up with better traveling and sleeping arrangements.

XXX

Having broken camp, they continued in their journey, following the guidance of the compass. Richard led the way with Kahlan following close beside, her hand on his arm. Cara and Zedd brought up the rear. Zedd was wary about the territory they were being led through.

"Why are you so nervous?" Cara finally asked the Wizard, noticing how he frequently scanned the area nervously.

"This territory is Vintu territory," Zedd answered, his words filled with dread.

"Vintu?"

"Yes, occupied by the Vintu Raiders. They are the deadliest people in the Midlands. I was concerned when the compass began leading us in this direction, but had hoped it would eventually change, leading us though a different area. I'm afraid we're not going to be so fortunate."

"How big of a territory do they occupy?" Cara asked, beginning to look cautiously around herself.

"Big…at least two days to cross if we keep heading in this direction. If the compass guides us to the right or left, it would only take a day to cross it."

"Great," Cara muttered under breath. "Well, we better keep an open eye especially on those two."

They continued to make their way through the Vintu territory for the remainder of the day without incidence. Richard and Kahlan dreamed of their future together now that Kahlan believed they really had one. Kahlan's glowing appearance and the grin on Richard's face made it obvious what had occurred between the two of them that morning.

Zedd couldn't have been happier for them. He knew they would figure it out eventually. He also knew they were going to have to take Kahlan to Aydindril to continue their mission. Things were growing far too dangerous to keep her with them.

As hard as it was going to be on Richard and Kahlan, they would have to do it soon. Thankfully, the compass was leading them in the general direction of Aydindril. It would only be about a three to four day journey. The hardest part would be convincing the Seeker. As Zedd contemplated how he was going to convince Richard, his worst fear just became a reality when a band of Vintu Raiders descended on them from the hills surrounding them.

Cara reacted quickly, agiels immediately at hand. "I take it these are the Raiders you were concerned about," Cara spat out through gritted teeth, rushing to protect those entrusted to her care.

"Kahlan, stay behind me!" Richard yelled as the familiar ring of the Sword resonated through the still air as it was removed from its resting place.

Kahlan was quickly pushed behind him by Richard, putting himself between her and the Raiders and yet giving him enough distance to be able to fight and protect her. Cara was quickly at his side also putting herself between Kahlan and the intruders. Zedd stayed somewhat back near Kahlan.

The Raiders began attacking with a vengeance. The real test of Richard's ability to protect Kahlan and still be the Seeker was about to begin. The Raiders spread out as Cara drew some towards her as Richard drew some his way. Zedd held back for any that got around his two friends.

Cara began wielding her agiels like fury unleashed. Spinning and ducking, she attacked and disposed of each Raider with swift efficiency. Finishing off one Raider, Cara spun to take on the next only to be met with a club to the head, knocking her to the ground.

Richard turned in time to see Cara receive the blow. "Cara!" Richard shouted, running his sword through the Raider he was fighting. Running for her, Richard took on more Raiders that were approaching Cara to finish her off.

Zedd moved forward to where Richard had once been, taking on more of the approaching Vintu. Richard, eliminating the imminent threat to Cara, knelt down beside her. Blood was oozing from her head, but she was thankfully alive.

"Richard," Zedd shouted, "behind you!!"

Richard spun around to see more Raiders advancing. Zedd was doing his best to keep back the advance but as soon as he eliminated a hand-full with a magic blast or Wizard's fire, more Raiders would seem to appear out of nowhere.

Richard raised his sword a split-second before having his head permanently separated from his body. Deflecting the sword, Richard counter-attacked each swing, the rage of the sword now flowing freely from sword to Seeker and back again. The sword moved with the Seeker as an extension of himself. His heart was pounding out of his chest, his breathing ragged from the exertion of the fight and the rage seething in his blood.

Running through two Raiders at one time, Richard spun frantically when he heard Kahlan scream. Panic seared his soul at the sound of her helpless scream. He looked to see Zedd fighting feverishly, displaying magical blast after magical blast. Behind him, Kahlan had two Raiders grabbing her.

Kahlan fought down the panic that threatened to consume her at the sudden threat. Reaching for anything she could grab onto, Kahlan frantically started swinging her hands as she tried to connect with one of the men. Touching a shirt, she rapidly worked her hand up his chest, clutching his throat with all her might. Even though she couldn't see anything, she prayed she could still confess him.

Releasing her powers from deep within her, the clap of thunder without sound echoed through the man, capturing his soul, but this time killing him instantaneously. With the release of power, light once again shot from the Mother Confessor's eyes before she collapsed.

Killing two Raiders as he rushed to her side, Richard dropped his sword as Zedd finished off the remaining Vintu. Kneeling down beside her, he gently picked her up, gazing into her lifeless face.

"Kahlan! Kahlan!" Richard cried with no response.

Tears filled his eyes as anguish and grief beyond imagine flooded his being as he quickly realized Kahlan was dead…

*Oh, am I ever going to be in trouble for ending it like that and then leaving you hanging!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, am I forgiven for the last chapter? I'll do my best to make up for it in this one and the next!!

**Blinded by Love**** (Chapter 8)**

She opened her eyes, trying to focus her vision, unsure of what had just happened to her. Everything was dark with an eerie smoky green glow. The moans and cries of agonizing pain surrounded her, enveloping her in its waves of anguish and causing chills to run down her spine. She felt so alone, so scared.

Looking around her, Kahlan suddenly realized that she could see again. Her vision had returned. The joy and relief of having her vision back was quickly extinguished by her surroundings. The site of people writhing in agony rattled her to the core. The waves of grief that emanated from these poor people were almost more than she could handle, flooding over her and crashing down on top of her.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. It was a shadow of someone approaching. Pressing herself closer to the ground, she tried to hide herself, her nakedness from the approaching form. Her heart began to race at the thought of where she was and who was heading straight towards her.

Her worst fears were confirmed when Darken Rahl stepped forth from the shadows into the ghostly green glow. The only one dressed in clothes, Darken Rahl had his dark, malevolent eyes fixated on her. No matter how hard she tried to avoid it, Kahlan couldn't look away from him. His eyes were holding her gaze as he confidently strode to her, rapidly closing the distance to her.

"Kahlan Amnell," Darken Rahl smoothly purred, the look of lust glowing in his dark eyes. "I am so glad you have finally come to join me."

"It was not by choice!" she spat out at him through gritted teeth, doing her best to cover herself as his gleaming eyes roamed over her naked body.

"Yes, I would have to take the blame for that as I am the one who sent Giller after you. You see, his magic spell was supposed to kill you immediately and send you directly to me. The problem was that Giller released his spell at the exact moment you attempted to confess someone which resulted in your blindness instead of your death."

"I knew you were behind it somehow," she angrily retorted, furious for his intrusion in their lives even from the Underworld.

"As the last living Confessor, Kahlan, I could not allow you the time to continue your line. Besides, I much preferred having you down here with me instead of in the world of the living with my dear brother. He doesn't deserve someone like you, Kahlan. You deserve someone who possesses so much more power and control than my brother."

"You could never hold a flame to Richard. You may both have Rahl blood in your veins, but Richard has a heart that is pure and full of love. Richard is the Seeker and you're not even fit to lick his boots," Kahlan seethed, now standing at her full height no longer embarrassed by her lack of clothes. No one was going to vilify her lover.

Rahl, now fuming with rage at Kahlan's insolence and lack of fear, began to breathe heavily. Raising his hands, green glowing flames began to emanate from his fingers, striking the Mother Confessor. Consumed with rage, Rahl would make her suffer. He would break her and, once she had learned respect for him, she would be his for all eternity.

XXX

"Kahlan!" Richard continued to cry as he clutched his lover to his chest, tears streaming from his warm brown eyes. The anguish that consumed him threatened to suffocate him. He couldn't bear the thought of going on without her. Life would be so empty, so meaningless without her in it.

Zedd quickly made his way over to his distraught grandson. "Richard…"

"Zedd, you have to do something! You have to bring her back to me!" Richard cried between sobs of grief, unable to catch his breath.

"My boy, I'm sorry…there's nothing I can do…" Zedd softly said, hurt by his grandson's anguish along with his own sense of loss. Kahlan was like a granddaughter to him.

"You're a Wizard of the First Order! You have to be able to do something! What kind of Wizard are you?" Richard lashed out at him, unable to deal with the grief and the anger of his loss any longer.

"Richard, I cannot bring the dead back to life. I'm so sorry," Zedd calmly replied, knowing that Richard's anger was not directed at him even though he was on the receiving end.

'_Dead back to life_'…those words triggered something inside Richard. Suddenly looking up, a flicker of hope reflected in Richard's tear-filled eyes as he quickly looked towards Cara.

Cara lay on the ground unconscious, blood still oozing from her head. Richard gently laid Kahlan on the ground and ran towards the fallen Mord'Sith. If they could wake her then Cara could give Kahlan the breath of life.

"Cara! Cara!" Richard grabbed the Mord'Sith's shoulders, gently shaking her, trying to bring back to consciousness. "Zedd! Get over here now! You need to heal Cara so she can give Kahlan the breath of life before it's too late!"

Rushing to Richard's side, Zedd carefully took hold of Richard's shoulders, making him look him in the eye. "Richard, my magic doesn't work on a Mord'Sith. There's nothing I can do."

The flicker of hope that sparked in Richard's eyes was suddenly extinguished as dread and horror quickly took its place.

XXX

"Are you ready to listen to my offer, Kahlan, or would you prefer we just continue this lesson in respect?" Rahl snapped at her as he watched the Confessor writhing in agonizing pain.

Kahlan was experiencing new levels of pain she never thought were possible. Not even the infliction of pain from an agiel could come anywhere near this amount of torture and torment. She was just relieved that Richard had been spared and wasn't in the Underworld experiencing any of this. She could barely remain conscious with this intensity of pain; she couldn't bear the thought of him going through this too.

"What offer?" Kahlan panted out between agonizing screams, hoping that at least hearing his offer would buy her some time to regain some of her composure. Maybe she could find a way out of this. But how do you find a way out of the Underworld?

"You willingly stay by my side and, of course, please me in every way," Rahl replied as he ran a finger down her tear-streaked face. "And in turn, I will save you from the wrath of the Keeper and agonizing pain beyond your imagination."

"I think I would rather take the wrath of the Keeper than please you," Kahlan spat out with gritted teeth.

"Kahlan, please be reasonable. Think about it carefully before you decide. I know how well you can please a man," Rahl whispered stealthily in her ear, causing tears to further escape her eyes at the thought of her lover, of the time they had shared together. "The Seeker seemed more than satisfied with you this morning. I could please you, Kahlan; give you an experience so much better than Richard ever could."

As Rahl slowly slinked his way around the Mother Confessor, his hands ran up and down her arms, grasping her shoulders, his breath warm against her skin. It was all Kahlan could do to keep from vomiting. His touch made her skin crawl. His words about her passion-filled morning with Richard caused rage to course through her veins. How dare he even attempt to taint the experience and the purity of their love.

More out of rage and instinct than any plan, Kahlan spun around on her heel, immediately clutching the throat of Darken Rahl. Staring into his soulless eyes, Kahlan's eyes blackened with the magnitude of the release of her powers. The clap of soundless thunder reverberated through the dead air of the Underworld as Darken Rahl released a guttural laugh that seemed to echo in her ears.

Confused at first, understanding quickly swept over her. Darken Rahl could not be confessed. Not only had he used that potion made by Giller that kept him from being affected by a Confessor's powers, but Rahl was now in the Underworld. He had no soul to take.

"Didn't work did it, Kahlan? You can't confess someone who doesn't have a soul. I bet you're wondering how you were brought to the Underworld this time when it didn't work before. You see, the Keeper believes that your powers interfered with Giller's magic keeping it from working the first time. However, when you released your powers trying to confess the Vintu, the spell finally worked."

"That doesn't make any sense. My powers were released when I was with Richard and it didn't bring me here then."

"Yes, but unlike the Vintu Raider, Richard's heart and soul already belonged to you. He had already given himself to you so your powers had nothing to take. Giller's spell required you confess a soul in order to bring you to the Underworld, but Giller needed to have released his spell on you before you confessed someone, not during confession. It just caused a delay in the process…oh yes and the unfortunate blindness."

Kahlan's mind was reeling with what she had learned and with the release of her powers so soon after confessing the Raider. She couldn't think straight.

"Think it over carefully, my Kahlan. Remember I love you. Being by my side is so much more preferable to being at the mercy of the Keeper," Rahl whispered in his ear before turning to face her, pressing his cold lips to hers.

Kahlan squeezed her eyes shut against the feel of his vile lips against hers. Lips that only belonged to Richard, only wanted to taste Richard's. Rahl's hands traced over the curves of her body, pulling her close against him. Tears trickled down her dirty face, wishing it was all over; wishing that when she opened her eyes again she would be in the world of the living, in the world with Richard. Kahlan would take being blind for the rest of her life than being trapped in the Underworld with Darken Rahl for all eternity.

XXX

Richard sat on the ground, holding Kahlan in his arms, refusing to let her go. This could not be happening to him, to them. They had only just discovered this morning that he was immune to Kahlan's powers. He had known it for some time, but had only just gotten through to Kahlan that morning.

Tears again escaped his eyes at the thought of the beauty of that morning, of the passionate love they had made. The heat of their love and desire for one another had erupted into an inferno, consuming them as they had devoured each other.

Kahlan had been so beautiful laying there under him as he had made passionate love to her. It had been an experience like none other, taking him to heights once thought unattainable. The love on her face, her sensual touch, her hot kisses, her words softly spoken in love, her passionate cries of his name were all racing through his heart as he allowed his mind to relive that experience over again.

Richard had wanted nothing more than to live a life with the woman he loved more than his own and to enjoy her love for him. As the Seeker, he had sacrificed so much for the people of the Midlands. He had lost so much. He couldn't bear losing Kahlan too.

As grief washed over him anew, Richard began pleading with the spirits to not take his lover away from him. Tears fell from his eyes, trailing down his cheeks, falling from his face, saturating the face of his Confessor. Tears covered her closed eyes that had been blind, saturated her pale cheeks, and trickled down her soft lips that he had loved to kiss.

Never again would he hear her say his name, never again would he see her beautiful eyes or stroke her luxurious hair he loved to bury his hands in. Never again would he see that special smile she saved solely for him or that feisty side of her personality he loved to ignite. Never again would he…

"Lord Rahl?" she weakly said, fighting to regain consciousness.

"Cara?" he gasped.

*Ok, off to wrap this puppy up! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I tried to wrap it up and have this be the last chapter but it was getting way too long and I still had more to write so I broke it up. Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but there will be one more chapter after this one!

**Blinded by Love**** (Chapter 9)**

Kahlan sat on the ground, surveying her surroundings. The darkness, the agony that surrounded her, the never ending pain. It was causing panic to rise up from within her. She slowly pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She had never felt so alone in all her life. Even growing up with all the heartache and loneliness that came with the duties of a Confessor could not compare with this.

She could still feel the pressure on her lips from Darken Rahl's kisses, his hands roaming over her body, squeezing her. She shuddered at the thought of him. He sickened her to no end, taking what only belonged to Richard and no one else. He had only kissed and groped her, but that had been more than she could bear. She couldn't stand the thought of him doing anything more to her. How could she possible allow him to do what he wished to her when she belonged to Richard? How could she do that to her Seeker, her best friend, her lover?

Richard…the thought of him was like a salve to her broken heart. Calmness and love slowly seeped into her soul at the thought of him, of the thought of their love making that morning. It had been pure bliss. She recounted his kisses, his gentle touch, his urgent passion, his heated desire. Just the thought of him now and how he had loved her caused warm desire to settle into the pit of her stomach. She missed him so much it hurt.

Tears threatened to fall again at the thought of him. She just hoped that Zedd and Cara would be able keep him safe even though she was no longer there to protect him. Cara had promised she would protect the Seeker at all cost. Kahlan could at least cling to that. She knew Cara would keep her promise.

Something once again caught Kahlan's eye as she turned, trying to move away from the bodies that crowded in and surrounded her. Darken Rahl was coming back and he would want an answer. What would she tell him? Neither choice was even worth considering. It was a no-win situation for her. Kahlan finally decided that if this was to be her future, she would make sure that Richard still had one.

"Well, my love, I've come for my answer," Rahl smugly said, a smirk drawn across his lips. "What will it be?"

"Before I give you my answer, I have one condition of my own," Kahlan defiantly stood before him.

"I really don't believe you are in much of a position to be making demands of your own, but I will hear it," he inwardly smiled to himself. Even in the face of agonizing misery with the Keeper, Kahlan was still fiery and insolent. That was one thing he loved about her. The love he had for the Mother Confessor wasn't the pure, abiding love that his brother had for her, but it was a form of 'love' nonetheless. It was the only love he was capable of having for another person.

"I will willingly be by your side…in every way," she choked out, "only if you leave Richard alone. No more Banelings, no more screelings, no more plans to bring him to the Underworld. You leave him alone forever. Only then will I stay with you."

"I don't know if I can guarantee Richard's safety. The Keeper is pretty adamant that the Seeker be brought to the Underworld to serve him. I'm not certain I can persuade him to change his mind."

"Well, you had better come up with a way if you want me," Kahlan boldly replied, glaring Rahl directly in the eye.

"I can have you at any time, Kahlan. I was trying to be considerate and allow you the choice, but I don't have to be so kind," Rahl viciously spat out, sliding his body up against hers, grabbing her jaw with his hand.

Kahlan fought down the vile feelings that were igniting deep within her. Everything inside of her was screaming for the spirits to save her, for Richard to come save her. And yet, she was so relieved Richard wasn't here. That he wasn't here experiencing all this pain. That he wasn't here to see what she knew Rahl was about to do her.

Kahlan clenched her teeth as Rahl slammed his mouth against hers and attempted to force his tongue in her mouth. She was going to fight him to the bitter end. She knew he would eventually get what he wanted against her will, but she was sure not going to make it easy on him.

Feeling Kahlan's resistance to him, Rahl's anger was further ignited. He would have her; he would not be denied. They could do this the easy way or the fun way. It looked like Kahlan had just picked the fun way.

Rahl was eager to begin her breaking. He released her lips as he began groping her, pressing his lips against her neck and moving down across her collar bone. Kahlan bit the inside of her cheek as she fought back the threatening tears. His touch was rough and invasive, so unlike Richard's passionate, loving touch.

No longer able to stand his hands on her body, Kahlan shoved him back, connecting her fist with his jaw. She was not about to make this easy on him.

Rahl was taken aback by the Confessor's response. Flames of fury blazed in his dark eyes. She would pay dearly for such insolent behavior. She would be broken and she would be his.

Rahl stepped back and swung his arm, his hand connecting with her face. The force of the slap sent her reeling to the ground. As she knelt on all fours on the ground trying to recover from the force of his retaliation, Rahl began summoning the green flames of agony that suddenly erupted from his fingers.

Pain vibrated through her body like shock-waves of electricity. She felt like her body was on fire with pain. She threw her head back in agony as Rahl increased the intensity of the pain.

Suddenly Kahlan began to disappear right before Rahl's eyes. He immediately realized what was happening.

"NO!!" he screamed in a tumultuous rage. Richard was taking Kahlan back to the world of the living. He could not allow it; he would not allow it. But there was nothing more he could do as he stood helplessly staring, seething with rage, at the empty space that Kahlan Amnell had once occupied.

XXX

"Cara, hurry!" Richard shouted. Time was rapidly running out for Kahlan. If she didn't receive the breath of life in the next few moments, then nothing would ever be able to bring his beloved back to him.

Blood slowly oozing from her head, Cara knelt down beside the fallen Confessor. Still dazed from the blow she had taken to the head, Cara tried as hard as she could to regain focus. She quickly bent down over Kahlan. Parting her lips, a wisp of smoke escaped Cara's mouth, rapidly drifting into the mouth of the Mother Confessor.

Cara leaned back on her heels, rubbing her throbbing head. She had done all she could do. All they could do was wait now to see if Cara was in time.

Zedd rested his hand on the Mord'Sith's shoulder, grateful that she would be alright as well as Kahlan hopefully would be. He just prayed they had been in time to save her. He didn't think he could bear to watch his grandson suffer with the loss.

All three silently watched the Mother Confessor. After a couple of moments, Kahlan slowly opened her eyes. So overcome with relief, Richard grabbed her, pulling her to him in a tight embrace.

"Kahlan!" he cried as relief swiftly washed away the grief that had consumed him.

"Richard?" Kahlan replied, confused. She pulled away, scooting back from him, glancing from Zedd, to Cara, and then finally back to Richard. Her blue eyes were once again shining brightly back at them.

Realization finally began to sink in. She was free…free from the Underworld, free from Darken Rahl. Overcome with emotion, Kahlan threw herself back into Richard's arms. Holding her trembling form close to him, the Seeker held his Confessor as she cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for following me on this angsty ride I've taken us all on. Hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it (or typing it)!

**Blinded by Love**** (Chapter 10)**

Zedd pulled Cara aside to bandage her head while Richard sat with Kahlan. Richard handed her a water skin as he remained close by her side, not wanting to let her out of his sight. The thought of her being in the Underworld rattled him to the core.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Richard asked; worry weighing heavily in his handsome face as she handed the water skin back to him. Never again did he ever want to experience the hollow feeling that consumed his soul, the overwhelming sense of loneliness and loss that caused his heart to break.

"I'm alright, Richard. I'm back with you and that's all that matters now," Kahlan softly replied, trying to hide the fear that still permeated her heart. Rahl had been so close to getting what he wanted. She shuddered at the thought.

Seeing her tremble again, Richard caressed her pale cheek with his thumb, burying the rest of his hand in her hair as his fingers stroked her neck. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan," Richard murmured, guilt lacing his words. "I should have protected you better; I'm so sorry I let you down."

"Richard, it's alright. It was not your fault; there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. Darken Rahl was bent on bringing me to the Underworld. There was nothing you could have done to stop it."

"Rahl? Rahl was the one who sent Giller and not the Keeper?" Richard, stunned by the revelation, could barely breathe because of the fear that seeped into his heart. Rahl was still terrorizing them even from the Underworld.

"Yes, he wanted me for himself," Kahlan softly responded, averting her eyes, not wanting Richard to see the pain in her eyes at the memory of Rahl's hands on her.

"Kahlan, what did he do to you?" Richard steeled himself for her response, not sure he would be able to handle her answer to his question.

"Richard, you don't…"

"Kahlan, I have to know. Did he hurt you?" Richard asked more forcefully, panic and dread gripping and twisting his insides into knots as he grabbed her by her shoulders. He couldn't bear the thought of Rahl having his hands on his Kahlan, of Kahlan having to endure such violation.

Looking down, Kahlan replied, "He made me an offer to be his and serve him at his side or be at the mercy of the Keeper. I told him I would only stay with him if he promised to leave you alone. I told him he had to stop pursuing you and sending Banelings after you. He said he didn't have to bargain with me, that he could take me at any time. Richard, I tried to fight him, I really did…but he grabbed me, kissing me and…and touching me…" she choked out through resurfacing tears.

Kahlan began to tremble as she felt her chin being lifted up. She was being forced to look into the brown eyes before her. Instead of disgust in his eyes, all she could find was love.

"Kahlan, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop him." It pained him so deeply what Kahlan had endured at the hands of Rahl in the Underworld. He wanted so badly to take all her hurts away.

"He was forcing himself on me when I couldn't take it any longer. He was trying to take what was only yours, Richard, so I shoved him off of me and hit him. He struck me and started hitting me with these agonizing shock waves of pain when Cara brought me back to you," tears shined in her eyes, thankful that Cara had saved her before it was too late.

"It's alright, Kahlan. I've got you now…I'm never going to let you go," Richard whispered to her, overwhelmed with her concern for his safety even in the Underworld with Rahl threatening to assault her. He couldn't help but smile to himself at his Confessor's feistiness and strength even in the presence of Rahl and the Keeper.

"I love you, Richard" Kahlan murmured, pressing her forehead to his, relieved that he still loved her even after what Rahl had attempted to do to her. "I meant it, I am yours and yours alone…this is your body to love, your heart to keep," she pledged as she placed his hand over her heart.

"I love you too, Kahlan, with all my heart," Richard whispered as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her soft lips. "All that I am and all that I have is yours."

"If you two are done being all sappy, we really should get moving before the Vintu send any more Raiders after us," Cara interrupted, standing behind them with a bandage wrapped around her head and her arms crossed.

"Cara, I can't thank you enough for saving me from Rahl and the Underworld," Kahlan gratefully responded as Richard helped her to stand.

"I'm glad your back. It saves me from having to spend the rest of the mission hearing Lord Rahl moan and cry over you. He would have been a depressed blubbering mess. I would have had to put him out his misery." Cara smirked as she glanced at Richard.

"Thank you, Cara, for saving Kahlan," Richard replied, amused by the Mord'Sith's conveyance of her feelings. He was beginning to feel as though he was making progress. "I owe you my life."

"I know, but I'm not keeping track. I'm glad you eyesight's back, Confessor. I was pushing to have you dumped off at the next town, but Lord Rahl here wouldn't hear of it. He's very obstinate."

"I know! He can be so stubborn," Kahlan replied as she strode past Richard to walk beside Cara, the two women discussing Richard's qualities.

Richard could only stand there in awe. This was turning out to be not such a good idea having a Mord'Sith along.

"You know keeping those two apart may be in your best interest, my boy," Zedd commented, coming to stand beside Richard as they watched the woman walk away.

"I'm beginning to think you're right," Richard replied with a smile.

XXX

Having followed the compass's turn of direction, they were able to make it the next town by nightfall. Obtaining three rooms at an inn, Zedd was able to tend to Cara's injury. Cara would need only the night to recover she had reassured the Seeker and Mother Confessor, quickly dismissing the Wizard after he had re-bandaged her head. Cara had just wanted to be left alone so she could sleep.

Zedd, content that Cara was doing better and that Kahlan was back with them, was more than eager to head downstairs to see what the kitchen had to offer him. Kahlan and Richard had declined his invitation to join him for a snack, preferring to stay in for the rest of the night. Zedd had flashed Richard a knowing grin, understanding his need to spend time alone with Kahlan.

After having gotten cleaned up down the hall, Richard returned to their room to find Kahlan standing before the fireplace, lost in thought as she stared into the fire. Setting down his pack, Richard pulled off his boots before he quietly padded over to Kahlan.

Absorbed in her thoughts, Kahlan hadn't even heard Richard return to their room. She was shaken from her thoughts when a strong arm snaked around her waist and another across her chest, bringing a smile to her face. Leaning back into his comforting embrace, Kahlan laid her head back against his shoulder.

Nuzzling her ear with his nose, Richard inhaled the sweet lavender smell that was his Kahlan, the smell that thrilled his senses. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered into her ear, concerned.

The feel of his arms securely around her, his musky smell, the tingles his breathe on her ear was sending through her body all made her head swim with desire. He was making it very hard to even remember what had been consuming her thoughts before he came into their room.

"I was thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life. You never left my side the whole time I couldn't see. You took such good care of me. You were so sweet and so loving and patient," she softly replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kahlan, you would have done the same for me and have done the same for me…over and over. No matter what, Kahlan, our love will always see us through. Always."

Gathering up her hair, he gently pulled it back and over her left shoulder, allowing him full access to her now exposed neck. He slowly began to feather her neck with tender kisses, relishing the feel of her skin beneath his lips.

Feeling her warm skin against his mouth, burning desire ignited deep within him as his breathing began to quicken with the rapid beating of his heart. The gnawing urgency of need was rapidly building within them as Richard's hand snaked up from her waist to stroke her throat and along her collarbone.

Kahlan released a throaty moan as Richard began to untie the laces of her dress as he continued to slowly torture her with hot wet kisses along her neck and down to her shoulder, his teeth nipping and grazing her skin. The feel of him pressing himself into her back, his lips and tongue caressing her skin and his hands undressing her caused warm desire to begin swimming in the pit of her stomach. Spirits, she loved this man. No one before and no one since had ever sparked such feelings, such love and desire within her.

Slowly pushing her dress off her shoulders, Richard continued his exploration of her body, his hands making quick work of the black corset that was a barrier keeping him from fully enjoying his lover. Having removed the last shred of her clothing, Kahlan kicked her boots off.

Unable to control the building need inside of her, Kahlan turned in Richard's arms, teasing his lips with her tongue before pressing her lips to his. So relieved to be in each other's arms again, they kissed with an even deeper appreciation for the love they shared and had almost lost.

As the kiss continued to deepen, Richard's tongue slowly began massaging hers, taking every ounce of her essence and absorbing it into himself. Tears began to well up in his eyes as fresh wounds of grief still stung his heart. He had come too close to losing her forever.

Suddenly tasting the saltiness of a tear, Kahlan's own heart began to break. While she had gone through her own living nightmare in the Underworld, Richard had endured his own private hell. Reaching up, Kahlan took his face in his hands.

"Richard, it's alright…I'm right here…I'm not going anywhere," Kahlan quietly soothed, her breath a whisper on his skin as she brushed her cheek against his.

Closing his eyes, the feel of her warm breath against his skin, her closeness was more than he could take. As another tear trailed down his cheek, he clutched Kahlan to him, holding her tightly as if he would never let her go again.

The need for comfort and reassurance had rapidly turned into an all-consuming need to reconnect, to ravish each other. Pulling back, Richard began planting soft kisses on her forehead, working down her face to her sweet lips. Not content to stay there, he proceeded down her neck and along her collarbone. As if somehow sensing where Rahl had kissed her, Richard began erasing Rahl's vile touch from her skin, her lover's touch a balm to her heart.

Twisting her hands in his long hair, she clutched him closer as if wanting to absorb him into herself as he covered her breasts in kisses. His hot panting breath on her skin was kindling the longing deep within her, making her heart pound in her ears.

Kahlan rapidly pulled his shirt over his head. "Now I get to finally see what I could only feel before," she whispered in his ear before taking his earlobe between her teeth and sucking on it.

Richard released a deep throaty moan at her words and gasped at the sensations she was further awakening in him. She left a trail of wet kisses on his skin as she moved down his neck to explore his muscled chest as her hands blazed a trail down his body to the laces of his pants. The urgency to be connected heart, body, and soul was mounting in desperation in Confessor and her Seeker.

Kahlan was driving him insane as her lips and tongue returned to occupy his mouth, her hands roaming over his body and pushing his pants off. Discarding his pants with a kick, Richard pressed himself firmly against her body as his hands drifted down.

Scooping her up in his arms, Richard carried Kahlan to their waiting bed. Laying her down, Richard could hardly believe he was here with her, able to express their love for one another once again. Just hours earlier, he had thought he had lost her forever.

But now as he began to make sweet, passionate love to his Kahlan, the grief and the anguish of hours earlier was quickly vanishing. The Seeker and his Confessor were reunited heart, body, and soul once again.

THE END

*I'm so sad it's over! This was a fun one to write. Oh, well…off to start another one!


End file.
